No Dia Do Meu Baile de Formatura Draco & Ginny
by Pen Malfoy
Summary: Da primeira vez que eu a vi realmente eu gostei dela, da segunda vez eu me apaixonei e na terceira perdi a linha. É o que acontece quando eles se esbarram mais de uma vez no dia.


BR

_Titulo: No Dia do Meu Baile de Formatura_

_Shipper: Draco/Ginny_

_Spoiller: 5º livro_

_SongFic._

Era o ultimo ano dele na escola, e pensando nisso ele caminhava pelos corredores, sem nada de interessante para fazer e não tinha ninguém o esperando em qualquer lugar do castelo, nem ao menos que se importasse com ele.

Ginevra Weasley estava obviamente atrasada para a sua aula extra de poções. Não que ela fosse ruim, era o contrario, era realmente boa. Quando virou o corredor alguém passou correndo por ela a empurrando e fazendo todos os materiais que estavam na sua mão pararem no chão. Se abaixou com pressa para pega-los, teve a impressão ainda de ter escutado um 'desculpe-me' ao longe no fim do corredor, mas a criatura não se deu nem ao trabalho de ajudá-la a pegar suas coisas, quanta indelicadeza. Revoltada, era o que podia defini-la naquele momento, estava mais do que atrasada. Snape não iria ficar feliz, "_Essa falta de comprometimento dos alunos... Blábláblá_". Alguém de abaixou a sua frente e começou a ajudá-la a pegar os matérias, pelo perfume devia ser um garoto. Se levantou com pressa não tinha tempo para ficar arrumando direitinho os materiais, ia de qualquer jeito mesmo. Se virou para pegar os livros que estavam com a pessoa que a ajudou e pela primeira vez olhou para seu rosto. Ela abriu levemente a boca. Ele estendeu os livros. Ginevra pegou.

- Não se acostume, Weasley.

- Obrigada.

E saiu andando, ainda de qualquer forma estava atrasada para a aula extra de poções. Porem antes de virar o corredor olhou ainda uma vez para trás, não que esperasse que ele ainda estivesse ali, mas queria ter certeza que não foi uma alucinação.

Graças a criatura que a derrubou aquele mesmo dia mais cedo estava perdendo o maravilhoso banquete no S. Principal para ir na biblioteca fazer um trabalho de poções. Precisava de um livro, mas este estava muito alto, nem mesmo pulando conseguia alcançá-lo.

- Não alcança Weasley? Precisa de ajuda?

Ela se virou para vem com quem falava, deu de cara com um Malfoy encostado em uma das prateleiras. Ele chegou mais perto, pegou o livro que julgava ser o que ela precisava.

- É esse?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, pegou o livro e saiu, seu dia estava ficando cada vez mais estranho, felizmente já estava acabando.

No sábado as pessoas geralmente vão a Hogsmeade comprar doces, reabastecer seu estoque traficado de cerveja amanteigada, esse tipo de coisa. Além de que os casais tinham mais liberdade. Os mais novos iam ás lojas de logros, e as semanas seguintes sempre se arrastavam com varias peças e pessoas na ala hospitalar. Mas Gin não queria apesar de Hermione ter insistido não estava com pique. Achou melhor pegar seu livro e ir se sentar em alguma das enormes árvores do Jardim da escola.

Se sentou em uma arvore perto da dela, estava muito concentrada em um livro, deveria ser um romance cheio de água com açúcar, como toda garota gostava. Passou uns dez minutos e avistou uma borboleta branca, começou a brincar com ela, a deixava pensar que tinha escapado, mas logo com um feitiço a trazia de volta. No começo era realmente divertido, mas com o tempo já estava ficando desgastante.

- Poderia para de maltratá-la, Malfoy? Por favor...

- Porque deveria?

Ela largou gentilmente o livro ao seu lado e levantou, arrumou suas veste e pegou a varinha que estava no bolso do seu casaco.

- Finite Incantatem.

A borboleta voou até o dedo dela e ficou lá um tempo, novamente levantou voou e rodeou a cabeça dela para logo depois voar em direção a floresta proibida, ela foi atrás.

Ginevra já estava na entrada da floresta Proibida quando Malfoy falou logo atrás de si.

- Você deveria voltar...

Ela já estava dentro da floresta proibida, se virou para ele e falou risonha.

- Eu não vou voltar Malfoy.

E continuou a seguir a borboleta.

Ela já estava sentada a um bom tempo naquela pedra, observando o rio, as borboletas, as flores, nem parecia a floresta proibida, estava sentada em uma pedra que era um pouco acima no nível do rio, era muito relaxante, sorriu. Se levantou e começou a girar, até que parou e perdeu o equilíbrio ia cair, tinha certeza, só rezava que fosse na água. Fechou os olhos. Um par de braços a segurou pela cintura.

- Quase que você cai Weasley...

Ela abriu os olhos assustada. O afastou delicadamente e se sentou na grama.

- É bonito não é?

Ele olhou em volta e deu de ombros.

- Já conhecia?

- Não...

- Foi na sorte, então?

Não pode evitar o tom sarcástico.

- Na verdade foi você que me fez encontrar...

Ela se deitou na grama e fechou os olhos.

- Você estava maltratando a borboleta se lembra, aquela borboleta não é qualquer borboleta quando alguém a ajuda, não importa com o que, ela nos leva a um lugar como esse... Obrigado novamente Malfoy.

Ele ficou em silencio apreciando o lugar era realmente bonito.

Quando escureceu eles voltaram e não voltaram mais a se falar. Ela tinha várias aulas extras, pois queria ser uma medi-bruxa, uma das melhores.

Ronald e Hermione estavam namorando e Harry estava com uma garota diferente a cada dia, o sucesso deve ter lhe subido a cabeça.

O dias dos namorados estava se aproximando e ela já tinha planejado tudo, iria se arrumar, ficar linda e quando chegasse em Hogsmeade iria para a Dedosdemel de empanturrar de doce apara afogar suas magoas em uma overdose de glicose.

Amarrou uma fita vermelha no cabelo, passou um gloss, vestiu uma calça que marcava suas curvas, uma bota de cano longo e uma blusa vermelha de lã, vermelho combinava com ela, ela era ruiva não é mesmo?

Entrou em uma carruagem, a viajem até Hogsmeade foi longa, para ela. Harry e uma qualquer estavam se agarrando ao seu lado e Ron e Herms estavam traçando olhares apaixonados a sua frente.

Quando desembarcou foi direto a Dedosdemel, tinha muito doce para comprar.

Estava na duvida entre mais um pacotinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores ou algumas varinhas de alcaçuz, quando um pirulito em forma de coração lhe tampou a visão.

- Ninguém deve passar o dia dos namorados sozinha.

Ginevra de virou e deu de cara mais uma vez com Malfoy, só muito mais perto do que de costume.

- Estou formalmente de convidando para passar o dia comigo.

Ele falou fazendo uma reverencia e entregando o pirulito para ela.

- Os doces são por minha conta.

Ela sorriu, pior do que passar sozinha não era e no fim das contas todo mundo ficaria espantado.

- Onde nós vamos primeiro?

- Que tal desfilar por ai, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo?

Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Só quero ver a cara de todo mundo, Ó uma Weasley e um Malfoy Ó... Vai ser um drama...

Ela se virou para a balconista.

- Eu vou ficar com mais algumas varinhas de alcaçuz, tome.

- Eu estava falando sério quando disse que pagava.

Ele pegou alguns galeões do seu bolso e as sacolas, já estava na porta.

- Vamos Weasley...

- Espero que não me arrependa mais tarde de ter deixado você pagar, Malfoy.

Em resposta apenas sorriu, um sorriso de boca fechada que não chegava aos olhos.

- Já estou cansada, de andar e de ver todo mundo me olhando como se fosse terrível estar andando com um Malfoy do meu lado.

Ele a olhou.

- Quer ir para o três vassouras?

- Porque não vamos para Hogwarts, naquele lugar lá na floresta proibida, lá da para comer os doces é vontade...

- Que tal umas cervejas amanteigadas...

Ela sorriu.

- Eu já volto, segura aqui.

E lhe passou as sacolas com os doces, estava verificando se tudo que gostava estava ali dentro.

- Gin, você não imagina o que estão falando...

- Hmm?

Ela pegou um feijãozinho e colocou na boca esperando pelo pior.

- Estão falando que você e o Malfoy estão andando juntos...

Na mesma hora começou a tossir, Hermione logo perguntou.

- Qual sabor foi dessa vez, você e sua sorte com feijõezinhos, bem o que você acha disso, você devia mandar esse pessoal cuidar da própria vida não é mesmo?

- Herms, eu estou andando com o Malfoy...

A cara que sua querida amiga Hermione fez poderia facilmente se candidatar para 'As Caras Mais Bizarras do Mundo Bruxo'.

- Não estou namorando ele, nem nada de mais, somos quase que um tipo de amigos.

- Uouu vou ter que, hmm, preparar o Ron, para essa 'amizade' de vocês.

E com a cara mais safada ela saiu dali com aquele sorrisinho que eu acho que não devo gostar muito.

- Vamos?!

E dei um pulo do banco em que estava, lá se foram os feijõezinhos.

- Ahh não...

- Se quiser a gente pode comprar outro pacote.

- Não tudo bem, vamos.

- Tem certeza?

- Vamos logo, Malfoy!

E rindo Ginevra Weasley caminhava em direção as carruagens. Draco Malfoy apenas observava, na verdade a observava, o fez o dia inteiro e pelo andar da carruagem poderia continuar o fazendo por muito tempo.

Estavam sentados na grama, na verdade ele estava sentado e ela deitada de olhos fechados.

- Acho que comi e bebi demais... Vou ficar enorme.

E sorriu. Ele continuava a observá-la. Colocou as duas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dela. Ela abriu os olhos assustada. Ele foi chegando perto.

- Eu quero muito... te beijar.

Deu um selinho de leve, ela não fez objeção então começou a aprofundar o beijo, era um beijo com gosto de doces, principalmente varinhas de alcaçuz.

- Malfoy... Malfoy!

Ele parou de beijá-la.

- O que foi Weasley?!

- Obrigada!

E sorriu logo ele sorriu também e dessa vez o sorriso chegou aos olhos.

- Deixa eu sentar Malfoy.

Ele saiu de cima dela. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, nem havia percebido, mas já estava escuro.

- Temos que ir. Já é tarde.

A partir eles começaram a se ver escondidos, a única que sabia era Hermione, muito esperta para tentarem esconder qualquer coisa dela, até do Malfoy estava ficando mais amiga.

Mas o relacionamento não era perfeito, nenhum relacionamento é.

- MALFOY!

Estavam em uma sala vazia. Ele acabara de entrar.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO, SE ENROSCANDO COM ALGUMA FÃ!?

- Olha aqui, Weasley.

Apesar de tudo sempre se chamariam pelos sobrenomes.

- Não fica dando moral para o Potter enquanto está comigo...

Ele agarrou os braços dela.

- Você está comigo!

- Mas ninguém sabe não é mesmo?!

- Malfoy... faz um mês já!!!

- O que?

- Como você é insensível...

Ela abriu o sorriso maior ainda, e o abraçou.

- Vamos comemorar.

Piscou o olho e logo seus olhos recaíram para uma caixinha em cima da mesa atrás dele.

- O que é aquilo?

- O seu presente.

- Seu idiota, bobo, retardo... Me fez acreditar que não se lembrava!

E dava vários beijos pelo rosto inteiro dele, ele a pegou pela cintura e a beijou profundamente e apaixonadamente.

- MALFOY, EU JÁ DISSE PARA SAIR DE PERTO DA, DAQUELA LÁ!

- Ela tem nome Weasley.

- E AINDA DEFENDE! ESTA TUDO TERMINADO.

Saiu batendo a porta.

- Eu vi Weasley, ninguém me contou, eu não ouvi por ai, eu vi você praticamente se esfregando com o Potter.

- Ele estava me consolando!

- Eu vi!

- Porque você não gosta de mim, ele me viu chorando por sua causa e quis saber porque eu estava chorando, eu falei que era porque o meu namorado na verdade não gostava de mim e ele pediu quem era, mas eu não falei sabe? Eu, eu... Vai se danar Malfoy.

E encostada na parede se sentou chorando.

- Ele é muito galinha Weasley, eu não quero você perto dele.

- E você Malfoy é o que?

- Eu não quero você perto dele!

- Ele me trata como uma irmã...

- Eu não quero você perto dele, e pronto! Ouviu Weasley!?

E saiu batendo a porta como tantas vezes os dois fazem.

- Malfoy, é tudo para mim?

- Sim, você vai usar na minha formatura...

- Eu-eu... Ainda falta um mês...

- Apenas aceite.

- Obrigadaa!

E pulou no pescoço dele, estava tudo bem por enquanto. Ele sorriu e a beijou.

Ginevra estava andando pelos corredores, já era muito tarde, tinha ficado na biblioteca estudando uma poção realmente difícil que iria cair na prova da semana seguinte, quando ouviu um barulho, vindo de dentro de uma sala, chegou mais perto.

- Draquinho, isso...

Ginevra abriu um pouco a porta e viu uma cena que gostaria com todas as suas forças nunca ter visto, Draco Malfoy transando com a vadia presidente do seu fã clube, uma tal de Parkinson.

Sai correndo e quando viu estava na sala comunal da Grinfinória. Seu rosto machado pelas lagrimas, olhou em volta só viu borrões, então correu até o seu dormitório foi a pior noite da sua vida, a imagem não lhe saia da cabeça.

No outro dia mandou uma coruja para o Malfoy.

"_Me encontre na sala as 3, AY"_

Apenas isso.

Eram 3 horas da tarde quando chegou na sala e ele já estava lá. Ela chegou um pouco mais perto e colocou uma caixa em cima de uma mesa que ficava em frente a que ele estava sentado. Ele a olhou interrogativamente.

- Acabou Malfoy.

Ela não gritou como das outras vezes, ela falou sério olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

- Essas são as suas coisas, quer dizer as coisas que me lembram você.

Ela ficou em silencio esperando a reação dele. Um nó na garganta se formando, mas não iria chorar.

- Você não, não pode...

- Eu poço Malfoy. Você sabe que eu poço.

Ele chegou mais perto e tentou pegar nas mãos dela.

- Não toca em mim.

- Weasley...

- Não se trata ninguém, como você me tratou.

- Como eu te tratei?

- Você me traiu!

- Eu na...

- Você traiu sim, eu vi.

- Weasley, eu gosto mesmo de você.

- Eu também, mas não da, você me da nojo.

Ela foi até a porta e o olhou. Ele sabia que não valia a pena argumentar, e ainda não compreendia como ela pode falar que ele lhe dava nojo.

- Adeus, Draco.

Draco Malfoy pegou a caixa e levou para o seu quarto. Chegando no seu quarto ele abriu a caixa, a primeira coisa que viu, foi a caixa do vestido que havia lhe dado para o baile de formatura tinha o cheiro dela. Depois tinha um livro, o livro que ela estava lendo naquela tarde, logo reconheceu, uma flor do lugar especial deles, um desenho de uma borboleta, um pacote de varinhas de alcaçuz, o anel que havia lhe dado comum mês de namoro...

Nessa parte já não agüentava, como tinha sido burro o bastante para se deixar embebedar e se levar pela vadia da Parkinson?

Pegou o livro, que ele achava ser um romance água com açúcar e ficou impressionado quando viu que falava de uma mulher em busca de vingança, que vira ladra e depois encontra seu amor pra vida toda e se aposenta da carreira de ladra.

Não era tão chato terminou uma semana depois, faltava duas ou três semanas para o seu baile de formatura e depois disso poderia nunca mais a ver.

Ela o havia chamado de Draco no dia do adeus, aquela foi a pior noite da sua vida, a dor de perda era insuportável, a única pessoa que se importava com ele e ele se importava de verdade não estava mais ao seu lado.

- Weasley...

- Ela não quer falar com você, se manda!

Hermione sabia da história e estava apoiando completamente Ginevra.

"_Me Perdoa"_

Era o que dizia o bilhete com uma rosa que lhe foi entregada a uma semana do baile, pegou a varinha e queimou os dois ali mesmo, na frente de todos, inclusive de Malfoy.

Hermione a olhou preocupada. Malfoy já não era o mesmo nem sua amiga Gin, enquanto Malfoy praticamente rastejava pelo castelo Gin ficava cada dia mais fria e incomunicável.

- Gin, ele está praticamente se rastejando pelos corredores...

- Combina com ele, afinal ele é uma cobra não é mesmo?

O dia do Grande Baile chegou, Gin como membro da família de um dos formandos foi convidada, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de ir, o seu castelo de gelo estava tão bem feito, não queria que se derretesse. Colocou o vestido que Herms arrumou para ela, deixou o cabelo solto e passou uma leve maquiagem, iria pelo irmão, pela Hermione que a estava agüentando todos esses dias e até pelo Harry que apesar de ter se tornado um galinha a respeitava e a tratava como uma irmã, forma pela qual agradecia. Poderia se dizer que ele é o irmão mais normal dela.

Ela entrou, estava lindo, não sorria, mas não tinha importância, afinal a veria sorrir ainda hoje se tudo corresse bem.

- É um momento de adeus e escolhemos um casal de formando para ser os nossos oradores.

Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, foram os nomes anunciados seu coração estava disparado, ele estava muito lindo.

- Passamos sete anos das nossas vidas morando aqui, eu diria que uma nova vida se inicia a partir daqui. Aqui fizemos amigos, brigamos, choramos, e porque não também amamos. Boa Sorte turma.

Hermione estava mesmo alegre. Eu também estaria se soubesse que não precisaria voltar aqui ano que vem. É a vez dele agora.

- Eu quero fazer uma homenagem para uma pessoa em especial, mas o resto das damas sintam-se homenagea-das.

_Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fértil me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
Ela não é do tipo de mulher que se entrega na primeira  
Mas melhora na segunda e o paraíso é na terceira  
Ela tem força, ela tem sensibilidade, ela é guerreira  
Ela é uma deusa, ela é mulher de verdade  
Ela é daquelas que tu gosta na primeira  
Se apaixona na segunda e perde a linha na terceira  
Ela é discreta e cultua bons livros  
E ama os animais, tá ligado eu sou o bicho  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fértil me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar_

_Mas ela vai voltar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
Deixa eu te levar pra ver o mundo baby  
Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser  
Deixa eu te levar pra ver o mundo baby  
Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser  
Ela não é do tipo de mulher que se entrega na primeira  
Mas melhora na segunda e o paraíso é na terceira  
Ela tem força, ela tem sensibilidade, ela é guerreira  
Ela é uma deusa, ela é mulher de verdade  
Ela é daquelas que tu gosta na primeira  
Se apaixona na segunda e perde a linha na terceira  
Ela é discreta e cultua bons livros  
E ama os animais, tá ligado eu sou o bicho  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fértil me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Fazer da vida o que melhor possa ser  
Traçar um rumo novo em direção ao sol  
Me sinto muito bem  
Quando vejo o pôr-do-sol  
Só pra fazer nascer a lua  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fértil me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar_

- Espero que um dia me perdoe.

Ele cantou a música mais linda que eu já ouvi na minha vida, e tinha tanto haver com a gente. Sai correndo do S. Ninguém percebeu a maioria dos maridos estava amparando as mulheres e os alunos cochichavam querendo saber quem era a tal.

- Eu sabia que viria aqui.

Ela o olhou, o rosto mais uma vez borrado por causa dele, mas com certeza não a ultima.

- Me desculpe, Gin...

- Como?

- Me desculpe...

- A outra parte.

Ela abriu um meio sorriso e bateu com o pé na terra, impaciente.

- Gin?

Ela sorriu completamente, ela sorriu novamente. Valeu a pena. Cheguei perto dela e a abracei.

- Nunca mais me deixe.

- Nunca mais me trate como me tratou.

Eu me afastei e peguei no bolso a aliança que ela tinha devolvido.

- É seu.

Coloquei no dedo dela. Eu nunca tinha tirado a minha.

Me abaixei e peguei uma flor branca do nosso canto especial.

- Está na hora de começar uma nova caixa de recordações.

E eles se beijaram. Eles sabiam que ainda iriam brigar, que ainda iriam se separar, mas como dessa vez eles sempre iriam se reencontrar e recomeçar tudo de novo.

Um relacionamento é isso, tudo o que não podemos explicar com palavras e só vivendo podemos saber.

Perdoamos e somos perdoados.

**FIM**


End file.
